


It's my sweet beginning

by digthewriter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Caught In Rain, Digital Art, Feeling happy, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Rain, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: ...inspired by the songwhat you knowby Two Door Cinema Club





	It's my sweet beginning

**Author's Note:**

> _I wouldn't test you_   
>  _I'm not the best you could have attained_   
>  _Why try anything?_   
>  _I will get there_   
>  _Just remember I know_   
>  _And I can tell just what you want_   
>  _You don't want to be alone_
> 
> * * *
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is made for fun. Enjoy.

* * *

Leaving the restaurant after their first date, the boys get caught in the rain.

Arthur wanted to say something silly like _April showers bring May flowers_ , but when his hand brushed against Merlin’s he was rendered quite speechless.

Yes, he’d always had a crush on that bloke from his work with weird scarf obsessions and the big ears, but the touch between them was electrifying.

If anything, Arthur nearly forgot the cold rain, and wanted to cuddle next to Merlin waiting for their taxi. Arthur didn’t wish for the evening to end.

He’d been waiting for his life to begin.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/digthewriter/66395316/270269/270269_original.png)

**Author's Note:**

> also on my [tumblr](http://awesomedig.tumblr.com/post/173132796394/leaving-the-restaurant-after-their-first-date-the). 
> 
> Thanks for reading/looking.


End file.
